A Blooming Rose
by Maria65
Summary: A new addition is joining the Rose-Pine family and everyone can't wait. A new addition, a family getting bigger, a brighter future. It's everything they all fought for. More happy moments ahead and everything is as it should be. Rated T since I'm worried, no one is mine except the children.


Oscar groaned as he entered the house, rubbing his back after all the farm work he did; it hadn't been an easy the past year and a half. First Ruby was pregnant, then the winter got worse, then Weiss and Neptune suddenly announced their wedding date, giving everyone only three months to prepare. Oscar sighed as he entered the living room where Ruby was sitting watching TV. 

"You okay, Oscar?" Ruby asked, rubbing her swollen belly, making Oscar smile, nod and sit beside her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "Better now that all the farm work is done. Glad it's finally spring." Oscar said and Ruby giggled, she knew how hard it had been to get the farm back to its harvesting condition. Jaune, Ren and even Sun and Neptune had offered to help him get the crops set back up, yet Oscar declined. 

"You know the others wanted to help." Ruby reminded him and Oscar chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah but...I'd rather have done it myself. Besides, it's not mine if I don't work it." Oscar replied and Ruby huffed playfully, before kissing his cheek. "You'll have to accept their help sooner or later." Ruby said before she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and he felt a kick, making him smile softly. "Especially after this little spitfire is born." Ruby commented, making Oscar looking at her worried. 

"Are they kicking you very hard?" Oscar asked worried, yet Ruby shook her head, easing his worries. "Nothing I can't handle and not TOO hard." Ruby replied, making the baby kick again and Ruby winced. "That one hurt." She mumbled through gritted teeth. "Ruby," Oscar began, making her look at him. "I really think we should go to the doctors. I'm worried about you." He said earnestly and Ruby sighed. "I'm alright Oscar, really." Ruby replied, rubbing his cheek and he held her hand, sighing softly. 

"If it keeps up we will, besides, it's only May. We still got one month left." Ruby told him and Oscar grumbled, thinking back on it all. It was true, they still had one month but the baby had been rather restless this month. What if they were wrong? What if the baby came early? He remembered Blake's and Sun's twins. They came a month early. He remembered Sun calling them, in near tears as Blake was heard in the background, in labor. He remembered all of them rushing to see the two and hearing it was going to be okay, it seemed to happen with Fanus often enough. 

Sun was a mess though, pacing back and forth and even Neptune couldn't calm him down. The only thing that made Sun sit was Yang; she made both Sun AND Ghira sit, she threatened to break their legs to do it too. He remembered Nora sitting their with her son who had his mother's eyes and his father's hair, instead of a purple streak though it was orange. "Oscar?" Ruby asked, grabbing his attention and making him look at her. 

"Yes Ruby?" He asked her, curious and Ruby smiled. "Were you spacing out again?" She asked, flicking his forehead and Oscar huffed amused. "Just thinking." He said, intertwining his fingers with her and Ruby smiled. "Thinking about what?" She asked and Oscar grinned. "Our friends, our family, you, me...us." He said before kissing her, making the silver eyed maiden giggle. "Thinking about all the kids we know." He said and Ruby smiled brightly at that. "Like Sol and Luna Wukong?" Ruby said, referring to Blake's and Sun's twins, a boy and a girl. 

"Yep." Oscar said, looking at a picture they had on a small side table, that Ruby also looked at. It was a more recent picture, with Sun and Blake holding their twins in their arms. Sol had blonde hair and his mother's gold eyes, he even had the same cat ears she had; he was adorable. Going to the girl in Blake's arms, the girl had long black hair and blue eyes like her father's; funny thing was that she was just like her father with the monkey tail and she was just as playful and mischievous while their son was more on the calm side like their mother. 

He then turned his attention to the picture of Nora and Ren with their own son, Lee; who acted more like his father despite his bouts of sudden energy that he couldn't seem to contain. "Oscar~" Ruby said, gaining his attention as he looked at her, brow raised. "You zoned out again." She said softly, making him chuckle. "Sorry about that." He said, kissing her again, one that she happily returned. "I'm a little curious as to Weiss and Neptune." Ruby began saying softly, leaning against his shoulder. "She sent me a message saying she had something interesting to tell me this weekend for our normal get together with Blake and Yang." She commented, making Oscar hum as he hugged her; rubbing her back. 

"Has Yang found someone yet?" Oscar asked with a teasing grin, making Ruby huff an amused scoff. "Not yet, hoping it happens soon though; I want to get back at her for all the teasing." She said softly, nuzzling Oscar's chest when he pulled her closer, leaning against the armrest with her laying on him. They spent the rest of the afternoon simply lazing around the house, before Oscar got up to help his Aunt Mary in the kitchen. The next month was looking to be exciting. 

****(Weekend, With Ruby)****

Ruby smiled as Yang stopped the motorcycle outside the little restaurant they were meeting Blake and Weiss in. Yang got off first before she helped Ruby off, both going inside where two women instantly hugged Ruby. "I missed you so much!" Weiss commented with a pout, even as Blake let go after a few moments, simply smiling. 

"Ever since my kids were born, we haven't seen you much so it's nice to see you all again." Blake said softly, ears perked as they twitched with every movement her friends made. "Ain't that the truth." Yang stated softly, having them all sit down again; Weiss not letting go of Ruby. "Weiss, can you let my sister go before you suffocate her?" Yang joked as Weiss pouted but let her go, looking at Ruby's stomach and smiling softly. 

"Are you excited?" Weiss asked, sitting in the booth properly as Yang waved a waitress over. "I am." Ruby agreed as she smiled. "The doctor said it's a little girl, so me and Oscar can't wait for her to be born." She explained as the waitress stopped beside them. After ordering what they wanted, Weiss decided to tell them all what she had been so excited about lately. 

"So, you all remember the fact that I had something I wanted to tell you all?" Weiss asked, making them nod. "Yeah, everything okay?" Blake asked as she sipped on the water she had; her and Weiss had ordered water for them all while waiting. "Yes, everything's fine. In fact…" She grinned as she laid a few papers down between them all, making their eyes snap to it in surprise. "It's been confirmed." Weiss finished with a smile, before Ruby was squealing and hugging the white haired Schnee. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Ruby said in happiness, making Weiss giggle, hugging her in return. "Congrats Weiss." Yang said with a smile, glad to hear her and Neptune were expecting. "Yes indeed, congratulations." Blake agreed with a bright smile, glad to know Weiss was finally making the family she dreamed off. Weiss had planned to raise her own kids with the love her mother showed, she wanted to be NOTHING like her father. 

"Hey, you know something?" Yang said with a smirk to the group as she laid her head against her hand, making them all look at her. "What?" They asked, confused. "We all should have our kids get married!" The blonde said excitedly with an innocent smile, making the others blush a bit. "Yang!" Ruby cried in embarrassment, frowning a little. "What?" She said with a smile, "I'm just saying, you're little girl should get married to Blake's son or, if Weiss has a son, get married to Weiss' son." She said with a shrug, before grinning at Weiss. 

"And if you have another kid," Then she looked back at Ruby, "or if you have a son, they should get married to Blake's daughter. We all have our children married and dating one another so we all stay connected!" Yang said with a bright grin, making Ruby sigh as she laid her head against the table. "Then that means you need to find yourself a husband Yang." Ruby said with a frown to her sister, who shrugged. "Eh, I'm good being single." Yang said with a grin as she leaned back against the booth seat. 

Ruby rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, before wincing a little; her wince caught Blake's attention. "Ruby...are you okay?" Blake asked, like the rest of them, they all knew Ruby was closing in on her due date. Yang and Oscar helped her get around most of the time. "Y-yeah, she's just a little spitfire." Ruby said with a pained smile; her daughter kicked hard that time. Blake showed worry, that didn't sound normal...it worried her. Was she...closing in sooner than they thought? 

Suddenly Ruby paled and Blake caught a familiar scent to her, one that made her pale as well. "Yang...get your motorcycle." Blake said calmly, confusing the blonde and white haired woman; why did the two look so pale? "Blake, Rubee's...everything okay?" Yang asked, even as Blake stood. "Grab your motorcycle now!" Blake snapped at her, even as Ruby clutched her stomach, doubling over as a contraction hit. Realizing what happened, Yang ran out the door, even as Weiss helped Ruby out of the booth.

Blake explained they wouldn't be staying as they hurried out the doors, Yang coming around with the motorcycle. "I'll take her there, you two go get Oscar and the others!" Yang said as Weiss helped Ruby onto the motorcycle. "Be quick!" Weiss said as Yang nodded, making sure Ruby was holding tightly before they hurried off, getting to the hospital as Weiss and Blake ran to their own vehicles. Everyone needed to be called. 

****(Farm with Oscar)****

Oscar sighed as he wiped his forehead, looking at his watch, wondering if Ruby was okay; she was supposed to call once she meet up with Blake and Weiss since Yang picked her up. "Wonder if everything's okay." Oscar said as he grabbed his scroll before he hesitated; Ruby had told him that he had been a bit overprotective lately and he worried he'd be bothering her if he called now. ...However the unease in his heart made him frown, believing she'd understand if he called now. 

"Oscar!" Someone called out, making him jump and turned around, seeing Weiss running toward him. "Weiss!" He greeted as he waved his hand, only for her to grab his hands. "You have to come with me, now!" She said and he rose a brow, confused. "W-what? Why?" He asked confused, wondering why she needed him. It was like deja-vu all over again, since the last time this happened Weiss and Yang had thrown him into a room with Ruby alone where they confessed. 

"Ruby has gone into labor!" Weiss said and Oscar's eyes went wide. WHAT?! "Alright, let's go." Oscar said as he grabbed his scroll, calling his Aunt Mary and letting her know what was going on. As he got onto the ship Weiss came in, he saw Blake already there with Sun, her twins, Illia, Neptune, Nora, Ren and Lee. "We have to pick up Pyrrha and Jaune as well, think you can wait that long?" Weiss asked Oscar who nodded as he tensed, he hoped everything was okay. 

****(Hospital)****

Ruby was clenching Yang's hand in her own, hoping Oscar and the others were on their way; she wanted them all to be there when she gave birth to Summer. "Oscar, there you are!" Yang cried in relief, glad to see him rush into the room with the others. "Don't worry Ruby, I'm right here!" Oscar said as he clenched her other hand, allowing Yang to back off and usher the others out so the doctor's could do what they needed. 

"How is she?" Pyrrha asked, hoping everything was alright; she was only two weeks early...but still! "The doctors said she'll be alright, just a bit early but the child seems alright as well." Yang said with a relieved sigh, trying to ease her tense muscles and worried mind; the doctors said everything was fine. "That's good to hear." Jaune said as he held his and Pyrrha's daughter in his arms. 

Jeanne seemed content to hold onto the hoodie of her father, even as Lee tried reaching for her from his mother, Nora's, arms. Lee and Jeanne were extremely close since Nora and Pyrrha spent a lot of time together after having their kids. Sol and Luna were sleeping in Sun's and Blake's arms; even as Neptune paced back and forth while Weiss rubbed her own stomach, hearing Ruby whimpering in the doctor's room. It sounded painful! Yang looked over at Qrow, Raven and Taiyang, seeing her father pacing back and forth while Qrow and Raven spoke a bit; it reminded them of how Tai was when Summer had Ruby. 

It was a bit heartbreaking for everyone that Ozpin and Summer couldn't be here for Ruby giving birth to her daughter, their granddaughter...but nothing could be done. Summer sacrificed herself to help them kill Salem and Ozpin had finally been put to rest, plus Summer's sacrifice had helped heal Pyrrha who now had a daughter of her own. Hearing Ruby cry nearly made Yang bolt back in but Neptune and Ren held her back, even as Raven and Qrow held Taiyang back. 

"What the hell is going on in there?!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red, making Neptune and Ren struggle in holding her. "This happens with all women Yang, you should be used to it by now!" Neptune stated, knowing Yang has been there for everyone's child so far, however with it being Ruby that changed a few things it seemed. "Tai calm down, calm down!" Raven said as she held Taiyang, he was a bit more on edge. Even if Ruby wasn't his biological daughter, he still saw her as his own and as a result, he was more on edge. 

"Come on Ruby, you can do it." Oscar said softly, nuzzling Ruby's temple as she winced and cried out, pushing when the doctor's told her. Each push felt like her body was being ripped apart, the pain was unbearable but she pushed through it for her daughter. "Come on Mrs. Pine, I see the head!" The nurse stated, helping motivate Ruby to give a few last pushes. The silver eyed woman gave a cry as she gave one last push, finally hearing the cry of her daughter. 

To those outside in the hallway, they froze before smiles of joy crept on their faces, feeling tears build; Ruby finally had her daughter, finally had her's and Oscar's daughter. Oscar opened the door and motioned for everyone to come in, the joyful tears in his own eyes weren't hard to miss. As they all walked in, making sure their own children stayed quiet, they saw an exhausted yet happy Ruby have a bundle wrapped in white placed in her arms. 

Ruby looked at them all, before a warm smile crossed her face. "Everyone, say hello to Summer." She said, looking back to the baby girl in her arms. In the blink of an eye, Taiyang and Yang were on the other side of Ruby, smiling at the little girl in Ruby's arms. She had a patch of small, dark brown hair that seemed to have a tint of red to the tips. She had freckles dusting her cheeks, as her skin tone was a perfect mix of her father's tan and her mother's pale skin. 

"She looks like you both." Yang said softly as Weiss and the others gently crowded around her. "She's absolutely lovely." Weiss said with a soft smile, blue eyes showing joy at Ruby finally building the family she often dreamed of. Oscar nodded to Weiss' comment, before he gently reached over and rubbed his daughter's head, even as he kissed Ruby's temple, this was why they fought all those years ago. To build up to this moment, to have this little girl be brought into the family. 

Everyone gave a small compliment or cooed over the little girl, when all the small chatter gently stirred the little girl in Ruby's arms, catching the rose's attention. "Hn?" She mumbled softly, blinking at the silver eyes that stared back at her. "Silver eyes." Both Ruby and Oscar mumbled upon seeing her curious eyes looking at them. "Definitely takes after you Ruby." Yang said as she smoothed her sisters hair back, making Ruby smile at her gratefully. 

"Want to hold her Oscar?" Ruby asked him, who smiled yet shook his head. "Nah, I think your sister and dad are about to explode in excitement if they don't hold her soon." Oscar commented, making Taiyang smile gratefully at Oscar, he wanted them to see her just as much as he did himself but he was going to count himself last, let the others have their turn first. Besides, he'd have all the time to hold her after they left. 

Ruby handed Summer over to Taiyang, who was careful as he supported her head, holding her up close to his chest. Yang smiled at little Summer, before she hugged Ruby. "I'm so happy sis, congrats." She said softly, ignoring the tears that ran down her face. Ruby smiled at Yang, tiredly returning the hug to her sister. "Looks like we're all going to have to schedule play dates it seems." Pyrrha said gently, taking Jeanne from Jaune when their daughter got fussy. "I agree." Ruby said softly, a yawn escaping her soon after. "I think Ruby needs to get some sleep." Ren said with a chuckle, Nora nodding as Lee was asleep in her own arms. 

"I agree," She said as she turned electric blue eyes to Ruby, "you got a lot of exhausting days ahead of you, you're going to need all the sleep you can get." She said softly, Ren nodded, he knew how exhausting it was to take care of a baby. Their little son was only a few months old. "Once you're feeling more awake," Pyrrha began as she rubbed Jeanne's head, "we'll set up some play dates." She said as Blake and Sun nodded. "Besides, the twins will have fun, I know they will." The cat Fanus said softly, a smile on her face; she was glad their little makeshift family was growing. 

After everyone got to see Summer and left, telling Ruby that they'd see her tomorrow, Weiss, who was now holding Summer handed the little girl back to her father, Oscar. "Take care of your family." Neptune said from the doorway, making the farm boy nod. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my family." He said, making Weiss and Neptune nod in approval before they left. 

Ruby sighed and laid back against the pillows on the bed, a content smile on her face before she turned silver eyes to her husband and daughter...their daughter. She felt tears of joy prick her eyes as she gazed at her family...she was finally making her own family. Her little girl definitely looked like them both, even if she did have her mother's silver eyes. Seemed silver eyes just ran in the family. Oscar was smiling softly at his daughter, rubbing her small head gently and slowly; she was asleep once more. "I'll never let anything happen to you or your mother my little rose." He said, kissing his daughter's forehead, making Ruby smile more. 

Yes, this life was perfect, this was what she had fought for all these years; this was her's and Oscar's reward for defeating Salem. A life of peace, despite the occasional Grimm here or there. She closed her eyes to get some sleep, like Ren and Nora said, she'd need it. Oscar smiled as Ruby finally fell asleep, they'd need it but he wanted to spend some more time awake with his little girl. He could wait for his Aunt Mary to meet the newest addition...which reminded him...he needed to call her and tell her the news. Eh, it could wait until morning; for now, he just wanted to spend time with the two most important women in his life. His wife and his daughter.

* * *

**If anyone has any name suggestions for a son for Ruby and Oscar, I am all ears and if anyone knows who Yang might get with I'm all ears as well. (Not with Blake because Blake is with Sun and not Weiss because she has Neptune. I've been noticing a lot of Yang x Weiss pairings lately.)**

**Also, if anyone has a boy name for Weiss and Neptune's son, as they will be having a son, the I'm also looking for suggestions. I will give credit where it belongs. Sorry it took so long for me to get this posted, I kept getting real bad writer's block and the newest season of Ruby has my attention. (Plus the rumor's I've been hearing are giving me anxiety. There are rumor's of a Grimm!Pyrrha appearing or of Pyrrha just making a return but I don't know. I'm anxious to see if it's true or not.)**

**Also, once I get names, I will post a story about Weiss and Neptune's son meeting Ruby and Oscar's daughter, Summer. (Bound to be interesting.) Or of all the children meeting and having a play date.**

**And, if anyone needs some confirmation of the children's names:**

**Jaune x Pyrrha- Daughter, Jeanne**

**Nora x Ren- Son, Lee**

**Blake x Sun- Twins. Son, Sol; Daughter, Luna (Due to the ship name BlackSun.)**

**Weiss x Neptune- Son, No Name Currently**

**Ruby x Oscar- Daughter, Summer (They will be having a son at some point.)**

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story, sorry it's taking so long to get my stories done, been busy with other stuff, writer's block and watching the newest season of RWBY. (Also, someone needs to give Oscar a hug, that boy needs it. And can someone gives James a medal? After everything he's done, he deserves one!) Well, enjoy and expect to see more. ^^  
**


End file.
